In some cases, a User Equipment (UE) in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connected mode may have an RRC connection to an Enhanced-Node B (eNB) and a Non-Access Stratum (NAS) signaling connection to a Mobility Management Entity (MME). Both the MME and the eNB may maintain a context for the UE. The UE in the RRC connected mode may monitor a state of its radio connection with a Radio Access Network (RAN). If the UE detects that there is a problem with its radio connection (e.g., a Radio Link Failure (RLF)), the UE may initiate a procedure to re-establish its connection to the RAN. The procedure may include an RRC connection re-establishment procedure and a NAS signaling connection re-establishment procedure (or NAS recovery) if the RRC connection re-establishment procedure is unsuccessful.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.